


Daddy's Girl

by VikingWoman



Series: Valentine, Hancock, and Mcdonough. [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingWoman/pseuds/VikingWoman
Summary: Nick goes to Goodneighbor to see his lover/ girlfriend and ends up having a chat with Hancock.
Relationships: John Hancock & Nick Valentine, Nick Valentine/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Valentine, Hancock, and Mcdonough. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627627
Kudos: 4





	Daddy's Girl

Nick hadn't seen the Kid in almost two weeks when he stepped onto the streets of Goodneighbor, he hated to say it but he felt like a giddy school boy coming to see his sweetheart. He had finally got some time off from the agency, no cases were waiting for him back at the office so he had decided to make the trip to see her. He walked along the streets towards the office of the Mayor where he knew she would be.  
She had started working for Hancock before she and Nick had even become lovers. She had become one of his right hand men very quickly right there with his second in command Fahrenheit. Nick had to admit he was proud of her.  
Nick walked into the building and started up for the second floor where he knew her room had been relocated at Hancock's orders. He was on his way to her room - hoping to find her there- when he passed Hancock's open office door.  
"Nick, I was hoping to see you today." he called to him.  
Nick stopped in his tracks looking into the room to see Hancock at his desk his knife twirling slowly through his fingers as he stared at the glint on the blade. He frowned looking at the young ghoul, he could see that he had a lot on his mind. Nick looked off down the hall and decided that since the Kid didn't know he was coming by then he wouldn't really be late if he stopped to talk for a spell. Nick walked into the room and sat down across the desk from him.  
Hancock tilted his head and smiled at Nick.  
"How are you doing, Nick?" he asked.  
"Can't complain." Nick said nodding. "How about you, John? You look like somethings on your mind."  
Hancock nodded slowly the grin slipping from his face replaced by a frown that looked so out of place when usually he was grinning. He leaned back in the chair and reached across his desk to grab a bottle of whiskey which he held, he stared at it for a few minutes.  
"You never had kids did you Nick?" he asked.  
"No, the old Nick didn't and thankfully this body doesn't really leave me able to leave behind anything unexpected." Nick said narrowing his eyes at the man. "Why do you ask?"  
"It's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you." he said softly.  
"You have kids?" Nick asked leaned back in the chair surprised.  
"Yeah, two of them." he said with a smile. "Girls the both of them. I didn't get to be there for either of their childhoods. One of them ended up on my doorstep shortly after her mother died when she turned thirteen and from then on she was mine. She doesn't really know she my kid."  
"You didn't tell her?"  
"No, no her mother asked me not too. You know Fahrenheit don't ya?"  
Nick paused his eyes wide as he tilted his head with a slow chuckle. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it while watching the ghoul.  
"She does look a bit like you when you were younger doesn't she?" Nick agreed with a laugh.  
"Oh yeah she looks just like me." he said with a smile. "Thankfully she's got her mother's head on her shoulders. She's not reckless like I was when I was her age."  
He looked away from him and sighed shaking his head.  
Nick frowned when he saw the worry cross over the ghoul's face.  
"What's eatin' you John?" he asked softly.  
"It's the other one Nick. My other daughter that's got me worried." he admitted opening the whiskey and taking a pull from the bottle.  
"You want to tell me about it?"  
Hancock nodded his head then stood up and gestured for Nick to follow. They stepped out onto the balcony where they could over look the city streets, they stood people watching for a few minutes in silence. Hancock seemed to be focused on a stall across from the street from the building.  
Nick followed his eyes and saw Farenheit and the Kid standing at a stall talking to the merchant. He smiled to himself seeing her pointing out something that the two young women were looking at on the stall, he saw her turn to look around the street. He smiled knowing she probably felt his eyes on her, she was a very observant woman. He was turning his head to comment about her to Hancock when he saw the fond look in his eyes.  
Hancock looked at her with a sense of pride in his eyes, he looked at her the way he remembered old Nick's father looking at him (or old Nick the human one). It always amazed him how old random memories would come snapping towards the front of his mind. It amazed him even more that he didn't realize anything sooner, he had always spoke about her with a hint of pride in his voice.  
"Does she know?" he asked pointing to the Kid.  
"Yeah she knows." Hancock said nodding. "She's the one that scares me, ya know? Looks every bit of her mother, I knew who she was first time I saw her but by god if she isn't every bit of me. Reckless streak a mile long, a temper when you get her going, and her heart bleeds for the underdog. When it's not all a flutter over you of course."  
Nick laughed shaking his head.  
"She didn't tell you how we met did she?" Hancock asked.  
Nick took out another cigarette and offered on to the ghoul who accepted with a nod. They lit up the cigarettes and they looked down at the street where the two women were walking back towards the building.  
"Her mother told her I knocked her up and left her without two caps to rub together. It's not true of course, I never knew she was pregnant if I had she would've been well cared for. I loved her but she didn't love the lifestyle I lived then." Hancock said "She ran off without a backwards glance."  
"So she had the baby in secret and filled her with her side of the story?" NIck said shaking his head. "So what happened when she found you?"  
"She come marching into Goodneighbor with a herd of drifters that she was in charge of getting to safety, fire in her eyes could of killed a man. I heard she got to asking around for me and I hated to disappoint so I sent Fahrenheit for her. She came into the office and we both just kinda stared at each other for a moment.  
"She looked ready to kill and when I opened my mouth to introduce myself she cut me off. Said she knew who I was and she was the one going to do the talking. By the end of it ....." he shook his head. "We were both in tears. We talked and came to terms with everything. She knows she's my daughter, have you asked her the last name she took?"  
"No. I didn't ask, told me her name was Hope though."  
"Hope Mcdonough."  
"Hancock didn't appeal to her?" Nick asked with a smirk.  
"Mcdonough was who I was when I helped make her and that's who she'll be for the rest of her life I suppose. Unless a certain someone changes it to something else." Hancock said sipping the whiskey again.  
Nick didn't miss the way that Hancock cut his eyes over to him or the way the corner of his mouth raised in a smirk. He could see that the man was waiting for some kind of rise out of him or maybe a denial that that was his intention with her. Nick and Hancock faced each other with amiable smiles as they walked back into the office.  
They were both on their way to the door when a figure breezed into the office. The Kid stopped in her tracks when she Nick and Hancock standing at the desk together. Her face lit up when she saw Nick standing there and he remembered she hadn't been expecting him.  
"Nick!" she exclaimed rushing to him.  
Nick opened his arms to her and she flung herself into his arms her mouth finding his easily, he welcomed the warmth of her body pressing to his. He reached his arms around her holding her tightly to him. When she pulled away from the kiss he was looking into her loving green eyes. He reached his metal hand up to stroke over her cheek gently before he slowly pulled the two apart to where she was standing beside him.  
"Well I won't keep you two love birds any longer." Hancock said smiling crossing his arms over his chest.  
The Kid gave Hancock a crooked grin that now Nick was looking really hard he remembered that same grin on a troublesome blond boy from Diamond City. The same grin was returned by the ghoul though it was aged a bit from the carefree youth Nick remembered running those streets.  
"I'm going to turn in for the night. You coming Nick?" she asked smirking.  
"Yeah I'll be there in a minute doll." Nick said releasing her hand.  
"Okay I'll wait up." she said nodding. "Goodnight boss."  
"Goodnight Kid." Hancock said giving a wave.  
Once she was out of the room Nick turned to look at Hancock as he walked back to his desk pulling it open to grab a new bottle of whiskey and a tin of mentats. He saw him straighten up fixing his hat back on his head.  
"Why'd you tell me about all this tonight John?" he asked with a smile.  
"Because like I said Nick, she's every bit as reckless as I was at her age." Hancock said sighing. "She has something I didn't have back then, she's got somebody looking out for her. Just... take care of her Valentine."  
"You know she's in good hands." Nick promised.  
Hancock smiled and nodded.  
"Well that's enough of being the responsible father figure for now. I have a date with a little lady and I'm gonna be late as it is. See ya around Valentine."  
Hancock breezed out of his office with a smirk over his shoulder at the synth and he was off to have his fun for the night.

Nick walked to the end of the hall where he knew Hope's room was located, when he reached it he decided it was best to be polite even if he was expected. He knocked on the door lightly and waited.  
The door swung open quickly and she was there with a big smile on her lips. He was about to say something when she grabbed onto his tie and gave him a sharp tug into the room. Once he passed the threshhold of the door he used his foot to kick the door closed behind him. Nick stumbled forward colliding into her as she pulled his tie again to get him closer to her, he chuckled as he leaned forward putting his arms around her waist.  
"Well hello gorgeous."  
"I'm happy to see you Nick." she purred putting her arms around his neck.  
"I can tell."  
Nick leaned back to look over Hope with a smile. She wasn't dressed how she usually dressed when she was out on the streets, the way she looked now was how she was back in the privacy of his office. She had no shoes or pants on her long legs, the skin looked soft to the touch. She was wearing one of his shirts -he recognized it immediately- and from what he could tell she wasn't wearing alot else.  
It put a smile on his face and when he drug his eyes up her body to look into her eyes. He saw that wicked glint in her eyes and the way she gave him that confident crooked smile, it always got to him.  
"Like what you see Detective?" she purred releasing him and backing away.  
Nick looked her up and down slowly "I sure do, doll."  
Her responding smile could have lit up the room. Hope dropped down onto her bed and he watched her stretch out on the bed, her back arching pulling the shirt up her body a bit more. Nick took his hat and coat off tossing both of them to the chair in the corner of the room. He kept his eyes on her as he removed more of his clothing, she relaxed on the bed letting her legs part a bit to where he had a view of more skin.  
He took a deep breath as he realized she wasn't wearing anything under the shirt.  
Nick added his tie, his shoes, and his button down white shirt to the chair. He was left in his trousers and under shirt when he turned back to the bed, he walked over to the bed looking down at her.  
"You're going to be the death of me." he muttered before climbing into the bed.  
Nick held his body over her keeping her laying back on the bed, he put his arms on either side of her head to where she was barred in, and he took one of his legs pressing the knee between her legs. Nick lifted pushing his leg up slowly making her splay her legs open till his leg was resting against her. He smiled when she gave a shuddery breath tightening her legs around his leg, he chuckled lifting his brow at her.  
"You alright Kid?" he asked smiling.  
She lifted her hips slowly rubbing against his legs slowly.  
"I could be... Nick..." she whispered.  
Nick lowered himself onto her taking one of his hands to brush over her face gently, she tilted her face into his touch with a hum of contentment. Nick tilted her face towards him and he leaned down pressing his lips to her's, he allowed himself to relax against her body even more. Nick took his hand slowly running it down her body, caressing his fingers over her breast then down her fit torso, and to the hem of the shirt.  
"Take this off will you?" he said softly.  
"Alright."  
Nick stood back up and strode over to the loghts cutting them off. He and Hope had been with each other for a few months now, they were comfortable having having sex with each other. They had been doing stuff like this in the comfort of his office but he still had misgivings being completely 'naked' around her. He still hated his synth body.  
When the lights were cut off Nick returned to the bed and found her searching arms pulling him back into her embrace. His mouth found her's and he sank into her arms moaning when her hands began to wander over his body.

A little while later Nick and Hope rolled away from one another satisfied. They laid back against the mattress and Nick pulled her back to where she was pressed against his side with his arm resting around her. She snuggled against him with a content sigh.  
"That was amazing." she hummed.  
"Glad you enjoyed it." Nick said softly rubbing small circles on the small of her back.  
"I always do Nick." she said around a yawn.  
Hope snuggled into his side and as Nick laid in the bed he felt her body slowly start to relax, soon her breathing evened out. He stayed still for a few more moments before untangling himself from her hold to grab his pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket.  
He squinted through the dark back at her then stepped out into the hall to take a smoke break. He closed the door quietly behind him and leaned against the wall beside it as he lit up the cigarette. He blew out a breath of smoke closing his eyes giving himself a brief moment of silence.  
He was savoring the silence when there was a cough down the hall breaking it. He looked up to see Hancock leaning against a door at the other end of the hall, in an equal state of undress smoking a cigarette. Their eyes met and Nick felt a bit awkward as they both gave a nod.  
"Wild night?" Nick asked.  
"Everynights a wild night brother. Looks like you had one yourself." Hancock said smirking.  
"You could say that."  
"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell right?" Hancock joked.  
Nick chuckled "Not when it's such a classy dame."  
Hancock nodded his head approvingly.  
They both finished their smoke break and turned to go back to the room.  
"G'night Nicky."  
"Good night, John."

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I made Fahrenheit - I realize I misspelled her name when I first wrote this- John Hancock's daughter was in a lore video I watched it is mentioned that in the games code she is labeled as his daughter. I think the video was Oxhorn's Bobbi No Nose video if curious but not %100 that's the right one.


End file.
